Rules of the Game
by eorocks
Summary: This is just a one shot of our favorite detectives. A little out of context and pure smut.


"Let's play a game."

Her breath was hot as she whispered those words in his ear. Her voice was low…husky. He tried to turn around to look at her from where he was sitting on the couch, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

"No." She flattened her hands and slid them down his chest, applying pressure as she ran them down over his abs, her hair brushing against his face. "Tonight…my rules."

He swallowed hard, already feeling desire coursing through his body at the tone of her voice and her warm breath against his ear. She ran her hands back up his body and trailed her tongue around the shell of his ear.

"We're going to see how well you can listen." She whispered, her mouth ghosting over his ear and causing him to shiver.

"I can follow the rules." He said, reaching up to grasp her hand. She slapped it away.

"Rule #1. No touching."

Elliot furrowed his brow but decide he would see how this played out. "OK."

Rule #2. If you don't listen to Rule #1, game over."

"Liv." He practically growled. He was already getting hard just listening to her.

"Are you going to play by the rules or should I go put my sweats on?"

Elliot laughed. "I'll play by the rules." He said, trying to imagine what she was wearing right now.

Olivia pressed her lips into the base of his neck, sucking on the skin there. She ran her hands up and down his chest a few times, and then trailed her tongue up his neck until she reached his ear. "Close your eyes." She said.

As soon as he did, her hands left his body and he could tell she was circling around the couch.

"OK. Open your eyes."

Elliot opened his eyes slowly and saw Olivia standing in front of him wearing a silky black robe. His eyes stared at the sash tied at her waist, and he could see a generous amount of cleavage peeking out of the top of her robe. His eyes flickered up to her face and he saw her hair was loose around her face. Her lips were glossed and her eyes were dark. He let his eyes trail back down her body, and he saw she had on black hose on and spiky red heels.

He smiled because no one they knew would ever believe that this straight-laced, badass detective is a sexy as hell seductress behind closed doors. She had the heart of an angel and the body of a sinner and sex with her was a full contact sport.

His eyes traveled back up to her face and he saw her watching him and his reaction. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and she moved closer to him, her legs almost touching his knees.

"Remember the rules?"

Elliot nodded.

"No warnings."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, a challenge in his voice.

Olivia lifted one of her legs, leaving her heel on the floor, and set her foot on the couch next to him. He caught of flash of red at the juncture of her thighs, but he turned his attention to the long leg in front of him. Olivia leaned over and placed her hands on her ankle and ran them slowly up her leg, concentrating fully on the task. She ran her hands up both sides of her thigh, dragging the robe up with it and he saw the edge of the stocking high up on her thigh. She grabbed the edge and flipped it over, proceeding to tease him as she slowly rolled the stocking down the length of her long, tan leg. When it reached her ankle, she lifted her foot and grabbed the stocking. She stretched the stocking to its full length, leaned over and draped it around his neck. She ghosted her lips over his mouth, but pulled away before her lips touched his.

She pulled her leg back and set it on the ground. She put her hands on his thighs and pressed her lips against the pulse point on his neck, sucking and teasing the skin there. She hummed against his skin and he felt another rush of heat to his groin. He shifted uncomfortably, his erection straining against the front of his jeans.

Olivia stood up, lifting her left leg and placing it on the couch next to him. She repeated the same action, making sure he got a flash of the lacy panties she was wearing. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wanted to run his hands along her inner thigh…run his tongue up to her core.

He wondered if she was wet right now…if he would be able to smell her arousal if he leaned in closer.

His eyes followed the path of her hands as she rolled the stocking down her leg and his dick twitched as she leaned over to grasp the stocking…her cleavage teasing him from the V in her robe. She wrapped the second stocking around his neck, just as she had the first, but this time, she fisted a hand at either end and pulled him forward, his mouth mere centimeters from hers.

"You want to know how wet I am right now, don't you?" she whispered and Elliot swallowed hard. She had herself open to him, with one leg still draped across his lap, and it would be so easy to reach up and dip his fingers beneath her panties and run them through her slick folds.

She let him go abruptly and brought her leg back down to the floor. She put one leg between his and knocked his knees apart. He widened his stance and she moved both legs between his, forcing his knees farther apart.

"You've been a good boy so far." She said breathily. She played with the sash of her robe. "Do you want me to take this off?" she asked, a small smile on his face.

 _Hell yes_. He wanted her to take it off. He knew she was wearing some small lace panties, but he wanted to see her breasts. She had beautiful, full breasts, her nipples dark brown against her tan skin, and he liked to feel the weight of them in his hands…to tease her nipples with his tongue. There were times he could make her come with that alone.

Olivia pulled on the knot holding the sash, and it fell to the ground. His breath hitched in anticipation; he would never, ever get tired of looking at this goddess that stood before him. She pulled the sash open and shrugged it off her shoulders.

Elliot groaned because she knew his weakness, and when he saw her bare breasts, he almost lost his resolve…almost broke the rules. His eyes roved over her breasts and down her toned stomach to the patch of red lace. He clenched his fists together, desire coursing through him.

She climbed up on his lap then, placing one knee on either side of his thighs, and her hands on his shoulders. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, and pulled it up and over his head. Her breasts pushed into his chest, and she moaned as her sensitive nipples scraped across his skin. She bit down lightly on his ear as she moved against him, and her moans increased with the friction she was causing. She lowered herself against his hard length, grinding into him, and he knew her stance was wide enough that she was hitting her clit with each thrust of her hips.

He pushed his hips up into her, wondering if what was against the rules. But she only continued to moan and he wondered if she was going to get herself off with her motions alone. She dropped her head back slightly and he wanted his mouth against her skin…his tongue between her glossed lips.

He pushed up into her again, his erection painful. He wanted to push her back on the couch, bury himself inside of her…fuck her hard and fast.

But he knew she wasn't messing around. If he touched her, she wouldn't let him fuck her…she'd finish herself off with her own hand and leave him with a raging hard-on.

Olivia let out another loud moan and then lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She placed kisses along his jaw, coming achingly close to his mouth, and then fell back again. She slowly inched back across his lap, making she maintained contact with him and eliciting another loud groan from him. She stood between his legs and toyed with the waistband of her panties. She ran her hand up and palmed her breasts, teasing her own nipples, pinching and pulling on them and letting out a long, low moan.

"Fuck Liv." Elliot moaned, shifting on the couch again. "You're killing me."

"That's the fun." She said. She looked him straight in the eyes as she threw her head back and ran one hand through her hair while she trailed her other hand down between her breasts. She lifted her head up again and then ran both of her hands over her breasts again, squeezing and massaging them. Then she ran one hand down her stomach and didn't stop, slipping her fingers underneath the patch of lace. She moaned as she slid fingers through her folds, knocking her clit as she dipped her fingers into her liquid heat. She pulled her hand out and Elliot could see her juices glistening on her fingers and his entire body tensed…he thought he might come right there.

 _Jesus Fucking Christ._

Olivia leaned over and ran her wet fingers over his lips, dipping the tips of her fingers into his mouth. He groaned as he tasted her and he was so close to done.

She laughed lightly and ran her hands down his chest. She hooked her hands into his belt and tugged him forward. "Get up." She took a few steps backwards so he could stand up and the minute he was on his feet, she dropped to her knees.

She unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops and dropped it on the floor. She looked up at him through her dark lashes and he felt his dick twitch in anticipation. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly. She pushed his jeans down over his hips and let them drop to the floor.

She loved Elliot's dick. He was long and thick and when he fucked into her, she loved the mix of pain and pleasure as he stretched her and filled her like no other man ever had. She ran her mouth over the length of him and he bucked his hips up against her. She reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his erection. She ran her thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum as she ran her hand down the length of him.

Elliot reached for her and she shot him a look.

"Liv." He said, his voice tight. "I can't…" He was trying to control himself but he was so fucking hard and if she wrapped her mouth around him, he was going to come hard.

"Don't you dare." She said. Then before he could even think about stopping her, she had lowered her mouth over him, running her tongue down the length of him as she took the length of him in her mouth.

He hissed at the sensation…she was fucking killing him.

She moved her mouth and tongue up and down the length of him, sucking and teasing him.

"Gaawdd." he moaned. He needed her to stop this torture.

She released him then, sitting back on her legs with a smile on her face. She looked up at him and stood up, placing her hand on his dick and squeezing lightly.

She leaned in and trailed her tongue across his jaw. She bit down lightly on his earlobe while she took his hand in hers. She placed it on her breast and he growled as he squeezed it, happy to finally be able to touch her.

"I want you to fuck me Elliot. _Hard_. I want you to lift me up on that table…bend me all the way over...because you've got everything it takes to make me a real woman right between your legs."

That was all Elliot needed to hear. _Game over_.

He dropped his hands to her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around him and dropped her mouth against his, opening his mouth and driving her tongue inside. She kissed him like she wanted to devour him whole and he could taste himself on her. He bumped into the wall and she cursed into his mouth as he maneuvered over to the table. He dropped her on the table and swept the papers and things onto the floor. He pushed her back, getting a small yelp as her head connected with the table. He pulled her forward, placing himself between her thighs.

He grabbed the waistband of her lace panties, and ripped them in two, letting the pieces fall to the side. Olivia gasped in surprise, and then laughed at his intensity.

"You don't want me to touch you? Fuck that Olivia." He slid his fingers down between her folds, never taking his eyes off of her. His dick was throbbing, wanting to take the path his fingers were taking as they dipped into her entrance. She was dripping, and she arched her back as he slid two fingers inside of her, twisting and stretching her. He could feel her walls clenching against him, and he knew that she was ready to come. He slid his thumb across her sensitive nub and her entire body jolted.

"Fuck me Elliot." She moaned.

He wanted to tease her…prolong her agony like she had teased him. But he felt like he was going to burst. And when she came, it was going to be with him buried deep inside of her.

"Turn over." He commanded.

"El." She moaned, her walls clenching around his fingers. "I'm going to cum."

"Don't you dare." He said, pulling his fingers out of her. It was his turn to exercise a little control. "Turn over."

Olivia looked up at him, a mixture of annoyance and desire on her face, but then she complied and rolled over on the table. Elliot tugged her backwards until her long legs connected with the floor. Olivia looked back at him, and he slapped her gently on the ass. "Spread your legs." He said.

Olivia was breathing heavily and she felt another rush of heat through her body at his command. She bit her bottom lip as she looked back at him and she did as he instructed.

He grabbed her hips and lined himself up, and without warning, he fucked into her hard. She gasped at the intrusion…the stretch. He pulled out slightly and drove back into her and they both moaned as his hips connected with her. He moved in and out, setting a slow rhythm…sensations coursing through his body.

"Harder." She gasped. "Faster."

Elliot dug his fingers into her hips, thrusting into her and pulling her body back towards him as he drove into her. Olivia was cursing now…an almost unintelligible steam of curse words mixed with moans.

"Fuck Liv. Come for me baby."

Olivia clenched her muscles…she was so close…

"Ah fuck." Elliot said as his orgasm tore through him, forcing his release inside her. That was all it took to send her hurtling over the edge and her walls clenched around him like a vise, forcing a loud groan from him. "Fuck…" he said, his fingers digging into her skin as he rode out his orgasm. Her body continued to spasm around him and he held on to her…falling against her back as she lay sprawled against the table.

They were both breathing heavily and Elliot's weight on top of her made it hard for her to catch her breath.

She pushed up against him slightly. "I can't breathe." She rasped out and Elliot quickly lifted some of his weight off her. He pushed up off the table and slowly pulled out of her. He ran his hand along her lower back.

"Are you OK?" He had been pushing her pretty hard into the table and he thought he'd probably bruised her hips. She pushed herself up and turned around, hoisting herself up on the table. She reached for his shoulders and pulled him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her mouth against his, kissing him hard. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head, dipping his tongue into her mouth and letting out another moan. He wanted to take her all over again.

She pulled her mouth from his and looked him in his eyes and she could see the desire there. She leaned in and bit his earlobe lightly. "Elliot. Let's play a game."


End file.
